An Affair To Remember
by Obsess3d-mUch
Summary: Isabella Swan married to Jacob Black. Edward Cullen married to Tanya Denali, what happens when Edward and Bella meet and will they deceive their marital bonds and give into their fatal attraction? This could only be An Affair to remember.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – The Charity Function

Chapter One – The Charity Function

Bella's POV

I always hated these sort of things.

So many people crammed in the one overpriced, overdecorated room. Smiling and laughing with each other, false smiles etched across the women's faces as they stood by their husbands listening to their idle chatter.

This definitely wasn't my style of party. I sighed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear before surveying the room once again. Jacob had his fingers intertwined with mine and held me close to prevent me from being devoured by the man-eating socialites. Looking around the room I couldn't help but admire the decorations.

Thin silver threads of material hung down from the wall, creating a canopy over the room giving it a soft glow. The same material had been bound around the banisters and the small stands where a large orchestra was currently playing soft melodic tunes to which no one was dancing. The marble dance floor in the centre of the room was currently unoccupied.

I began to question why I was there in the first place; I'd received an invite from the Denali's several weeks ago and was surprised by this as I did not consider myself part of New Yorks 'elite' crowds.

Over my right hand shoulder I heard a group of people burst into laughter. I turned and faced where the noise had come from. There in the centre table was Tayna- Denali Cullen, the host of this gastly event.

Tanya-Denali Cullen was the latest 'It' girl in the fashion world and had appeared recently in a few of the papers. Mr. Fredrick Denali and Mrs. Annabelle Denali, Tanya's parents, both showed were Tanya had inherited her looks from. They both had golden blonde locks and eccentric features.

Tanya let out another laugh as she slipped her arm through the young man's sitting to her. He was rather intriguing; glancing around the room looking rather bored by all the idle chatter that seemed to surround him. He simply sat at the table, sipping slowly on his champagne, completely uninterested and unaware of anything around him.

I glanced quickly from his hands to his face, my breathing hitched at what I saw. His eyes. A silky emerald green they pulled me in. He blinked and I found myself unable to look away.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Jacob whispered in my ear. "You look magnificent tonight my love, by far the prettiest woman in the room."

I laughed and kissed his cheek, watching his back as he walked over to the bar to gather our drinks before the festivities began. I stood by myself, unsure and nervous at the eyes that were staring at me. Jacob returned and ushered me to our table.

Moments later the lights dimmed and three figures appeared in the middle of the dance floor. Tanya stood in a long silver dress that hugged her every curve, her long blonde locks curled around her shoulders enhancing her features. She was simply gorgeous. She held the microphone to her lips and spoke.

"Thank you everybody for coming tonight to support the New York Hospitals. With your help we have been able to raise over 100,000 dollars to help fund the upgrading of several wards throughout the city." She smiled in response to the applause she was greeted with.

The clapping stopped a few moments later as couples gathered their partners and escorted them to the now filling floor. Jacob stood up beside me and held out his hand.

I wasn't very confidant on the dance floor but I took his hand anyway and together we headed for the centre of the floor. I wasn't overly confidant, but as the saying goes 'practice makes perfect' and I needed a lot of it.

Jacob and I swayed to the beat of the orchestra, every now and then he would twirl me around and bring me back closer to him, his hand on the small of my back. I rest my head on his shoulder and smiled to myself. Times like these I felt like I never wanted to let go of my Jacob. He made me feel safe, made me feel wanted and most of all loved. He was the perfect husband a girl could ever dream of having.

Once again I was ripped from my musings by a force against my back that pushed me roughly into Jacob. It took a few seconds for me to regain my balance in the heels I was wearing.

I turned to glare at the person who pushed me only to find Tanya and the gorgeous man from before staring back at me. His eyes caught mine and once again I was unable to tear my gaze from his. His face seemed to smile back at me, a glint in his eye. ****


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Introductions and A dance with the devil (a gorgeous devil)

Chapter Two- Introductions and A dance with the devil (a gorgeous devil)

_**Previously …**__  
__**  
**_I turned to glare at the person who pushed me only to find Tanya and the gorgeous man from before staring back at me. His eyes caught mine and once again I was unable to tear my gaze from his. His face seemed to smile back at me, a glint in his eye.

_**  
…..**_

_  
_I felt my cheeks starting to warm, the all to familiar signs of a blush as the man with the gorgeous eye's smile widened.

Jacob held me close both, arms around my waist holding me still as I gathered my footing. He was still staring at me, his smile intoxicating me. His hair was a rusty brown, his skin was porcelain white that seemed to sparkling against the soft lighting of the room. He looked like a god.

Tanya spoke breaking the awkward silence. "Oh my goddess I'm terribly sorry we didn't see you there"

Jacob spoke before I had a chance to say anything, his voice slightly annoyed. "It's perfectly aright Tanya. No one was hurt, let me introduce you to my gorgeous wife, Bella_,_" he pulled me closer to his side as he spoke my name.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Tanya responded, smiling. "So Jacob, I heard you became editor of RUSH magazine. That's quite an accomplishment".

_  
_  
The god cleared his throat, making the first noise since I'd been bumped into. "I'm sorry Jacob. Bella, this is my wonderful husband, Edward Cullen." She smiled, meeting Edward's eyes. "He's a partner at the Cullen Company."

I stuttered "Y-you're a lawyer? That's wonderful." His eyes met mine and for that brief moment I felt something pass between us. My heart skipped a beat as he gave me a heart-melting smile.

"That's correct. What is it you do?" He asked, his eyes never leaving my face.

Jacob, for the second time that night cut in before I could speak. "She's a very successful writer. Maybe you have heard of her book "Desires"? She also writes for VOGUE magazine."

I studied Edwards face for any kind of reaction but his face remained passive. Tanya was the one to respond to Jacob's question.

"I've heard of that. Isn't it about sexual desires of the rich and famous?"

"Yes." I smiled answering. "It just hit number one on the New York bestsellers list." I was so proud of my achievement, even if my book was a little out of the ordinary.

"Congratulations" Tanya and Edward spoke in unison.

Jacob remained silent and glanced across the floor before leaning down to whisper in my ear. "My love, I'll be right back. There's someone I must speak to." He kissed me briefly on the lips before leaving the dance floor. I watched his back as he walked away, being engulfed by a crowd of people.

I turned my attentions back to Edward and Tanya, only to find Tanya kissing Edward with heated passion. My cheeks flushed at the display Tanya was putting on, Edward however didn't appear to be returning her affections at all. His hands rested by his side his body tense. It seemed I figured that Edward wasn't the kind of person to show affection in front of a room full of people.

Tanya stopped and pulled back, whispering something in his ear she turned and left the dance floor. I fiddled with one of the straps of my dress suddenly very self conscious.

I could feel Edward's eyes staring at me. He let out a cough and I glanced up to meet his gaze. "Sorry about her," he laughed nervously. "She gets jealous when beautiful girls are around." He took a step closer to me, my breathing hitched as his face came dangerously close to mine. I could feel his breath hitting my skin, sending shivers down my body in their wake.

I scolded myself for the thoughts I was having. I shouldn't be feeling like this. I was a married woman for Christ sake. But then again he was very attractive. I shook the thoughts from my mind once again. He was a married man and I was happily married to Jacob. I'm aloud to observe a gorgeous man when I saw one. Wasn't I?

"Would you care to dance?" he offered me his arm.

Who was I to refuse a dance with such a fine creature like him. With a smile and a nod I accepted his arm. I couldn't form words as his hand slipped into mine, my body succumbing to shivers. I feared that if I spoke I would be a stuttering mess; no one had ever had this effect on me. EVER.

He led me to the centre of the dance floor, his arm slipped around my back as I bought my arm to his shoulder. We swayed to the gentle beats of the music, neither speaking a word.

Edward was a wonderful dancer, more graceful then me. "Where did you learn to dance?" I asked, meeting his eyes. "Your very good." I complemented, blushing when he smiled at me.

"My mother taught me. She was a debutante back in her day." I smiled and we continued to glide across the floor.

He spoke again. "So how did you get conned into coming tonight?" He seemed to be smirking at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes. His question caught me off guard and it took me a second to respond.

"What makes you think I don't want to be here?" I smiled, figuring I may as well flirt a little. Their was nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting, was there?

His grip on my waist tightened and I gasped as my chest was pulled flush against his. "You don't seem like the sort of girl that enjoys hanging around these man-eating socialites." His lips whispered in my ear, sending shivers all over my body. My heart rate increased.

"You seem much better than that to be here. His fingers laced themselves through mine as I readjusted my grip on his shoulder. "And for the record. You are by far the most gorgeous girl in the room." He pulled back, his eyes never leaving mine. What was he playing at?

I pulled out of his grasp and stepped back, my heart beating a mile a minuet. "I'm s-sorry but I'm a married woman and y-you're a married man." His eyes never left mine making me even more nervous than I already was. "I-I don't think your wife would a-appreciate you talking to me like that."

"Didn't you like it?" he asked, stepping closer to me. I let out a squeak.

"I-I-" How do you answer a question like that? Of course I liked it but Jacob is my husband. I love him but not once had he ever talked to me with such force, shown me as much passion in his words as Edward just did. It was such a turn on. Edward was such a gorgeous- Married Man! My mind screamed at me.

"I-I have to go." I started, turning to leave.

"Wait!" His arm grabbed my elbow before I could escape.

"How can I contact you?" Why was he asking me such a thing? I don't know what caused me to respond the way I did to his question but my body started to shake in nervousness'. "Email me at bellablackvogue," I whispered. Did I want him to contact me? Was it right?

Before he could say another word I exited the dance floor and found Jacob. I was quick to convinced him that I was feeling ill and wanted to leave.

Sleep didn't come easy to me that night. Questions and thoughts plagued my mind. Thoughts of Edward and our dance occupying my dreams once I had finally drifted to sleep. What had I gotten myself into?

**A/N: Ok so here is chapter two I just want to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter it's truly appreciated and in fact this is my first fan-fiction so take it easy on me aye? :P  
A bit about my characters Jacob is very commanding as you saw like to answer for Bella. RUSH is a car magazine if you didn't get that lol I tried to write it in but it just didn't seem to fit. How do Tanya and Jacob know each other?? You will have to keep reading to find out! And will Edward write? Anyways the next chapter should be up soon but I would really love to hear your thoughts on this chapter **********

AND THANK YOU TO PIXIECORN!! MY WONDERFUL BETA!! :D:D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Contact

Chapter Three- Contact

It had been a week since the party and still no contact from Edward, not that I was expecting him to email me of course. He was a married man after all.

I was sitting in my office at VOGUE, finishing my latest fashion article on Fashion week. I sighed glancing down at the article in front of me. It was full of mindless dribble that all the models loved to read about. _"__Find out your summer colour.__"_the caption read, I rolled my eyes at the quality of article in which VOGUE was producing these days.

I stared out the window, thoughts of the new book I was going to write plaguing my mind. The idea came to me yesterday while I was sitting down for breakfast.

The story was going to be about two lovers, both drawn to one another despite the fact that they are married. Their marriages are both going south and find themselves drifting further and further apart. Their families are both rich and powerful. He is a doctor and she is a journalist.

I smiled as I thought of what to call it. "The Affair" was the perfect name for a fictional romance novel.

The storyline gets a bit blurry after that, but I have confidence in myself that with Jacob out of town for a few weeks I'll have time to think of the middle and an ending for my novel.

Jacob left yesterday and won't be home until the end of the month. Once a year he flies to a Car Convention in Los Angeles and then brings me home expensive jewelry and gifts, telling me he loves me and missed me like crazy.

I smile to myself at the thought. Jacob knows he doesn't have to buy me anything; I have everything I need and that's him.

I was jostled from my thoughts by my phone violently vibrating on the glass desk in front of me; I picked it up to see a message from my personal assistant Michaella.

'_Alice wants to have dinner some time this week yes or no?__'_

Thinking for a moment, I replied.

'_Tell her I will get back to her as soon as possible__'__.  
_

_  
_Alice, my overly hyperactive sister is two years younger than me and I love her to pieces but at times she can be a bit much to handle. She has an obsessive shopping compulsion and an ability to never sleep. She works as a receptionist at some law firm; I never asked the name as she rarely works in one place for long. Her husband Jasper tended to keep her in line most of the time but she was quite the little pixie.

The phone on the desk in front of me shook again and my receptionist's voice broke through the speaker. "_Miss Swan, you have a call on line two__"__. _ I picked up the phone and my heart skipped a beat at the voice on the other end of the line spoke.

"Do you always go by Miss Swan, Isabella or do you prefer Mrs. Black?" His voice was deep and his tone sexy and slightly amused, the sound of it made me flustered. I pushed back my chair intending to move but it rocked back causing me to fall over the edge. I regained my composure before speaking.

"Edward is that you?"

_  
_"Well it's not your husband," he replied back teasingly."Yes, it's me."_  
_

"How did you get my number," my eyes narrowed. "Didn't I give you my email account?"

"I have friends in high places." There was a pause and my heart rate sped up. "I've been thinking about you all week." I pressed the phone closer to my ear, nervously glancing around my office. "You in that little black dress at the charity function and our dance together. You're stuck in my head Isabella."

"Well c-cant you just push me out of your head?" I asked him meekly.

"I want us to get together."

"I can't do that m-my husband-"

"In secret of course," he let out a sigh. Not saying a word I continued to listen. "Look Tanya is out of town for the next few weeks. Some modeling shoot in Los Angeles, it's her biggest shoot of the year. Come over and keep me company tonight?" Before I had the chance to reply he continued. "I promise you'll enjoy yourself and if you don't…" He trailed off leaving my mind to wander on it's own.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was Edward asking me to what entertain him? Be his mistress? I was a married woman; I didn't need to be a mistress.

I sat in silence listening to him breathing on the other end of the phone. He was absolutely gorgeous and certainly knew how to push my buttons. I tried to recall the last time Jacob had made me feel like this but failed to come up with anything.

'_Screw Jacob' my mind thought as I answered Edward._

"When and where?"

**EPOV**

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella all week, thoughts of her consumed me. Tanya and I had a great sex life and we consummated our marriage almost every night but this last week it hasn't been the same. Every time I glance down at my wife to see her writhing beneath my body I see Bella and her gorgeous fragile body under me; moaning my name, her nails running down my back as she screams my name in climax.

She was a temptress and now had become my only desire. I knew I wouldn't be sated until I'd made her mine.

Tanya and I married for our families' sake and over time I grew to love her but looking at her now, she paled in comparison to Bella. Bella was completely different from every other female I have ever met. I wanted more than to have a friendship with her, wanted more than to just email her during the week. I smiled to myself thinking over the past week and how hard it was not to email her.

I wanted to be able to talk to her on the phone and in person if possible. I asked my new receptionist Alice Hale to find me the number for VOGUE, I had to find Bella and I knew I couldn't call her at home because of Jacob.

The thought of her being touched by another man made me crazy. She needed to be mine, she was going to be mine of that I was sure. Yet at times it seemed imperative, she seemed devoted to her husband and I was stuck in a marriage built on money and social status.

Alice found me the number and I twirled the small post-it note in my hand as I leaned across my desk to dial the number. Her receptionist answered the phone and put me on hold, a few minutes later my call was connected.

'Do you always go my Miss Swan, Isabella?" I heard a rattle and a thump on the other end of the phone and I figured something must have fallen over. She took a few seconds till her beautiful voice whispered in harsh tones through the phone.

"Edward? How did you get my phone number?" There was a pause before she continued. "Didn't I give you my email address?"

Her voice was strong but so beautiful. It took me a few minutes to get to the point of why I had called her, I asked her to meet me and she eventually accepted.

Tonight at 7 O'clock Isabella would be mine. I couldn't help but let my face spread into a triumphant grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR NOTE**

HEY GUYS

IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SOOOO LATE

BUT I WILL TRY TO GET MY CHAPTERS UP QUICKER

TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU ALL THIS CHAPTER IS ALMOST DOUBLE THE LENGTH OF THE OTHERS :D

XX

I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO BREAK THE 40 MARK ON MY REVIEWS WITH THIS CHAPTER

ENJOY

* * *

Chapter 4: **Wine and Dine**

My nerves took over as I stepped out of the cab and onto the busy sidewalk outside Edward's apartment building

My nerves took over as I stepped out of the cab and onto the busy sidewalk outside Edward's apartment building. I gasped, taking in the Grand Victorian style building in all its glory, its majestic exterior screamed wealth to by-passers. The entryway floor was covered by a long flowing scarlet carpet that was centred between thick stone columns on either side of the glass doors featured in the centre. It was perfect.

Approaching the door, I grew restless and began to ponder on what the hell I was doing, could I really do this to Jacob? I fought my thoughts as I walked through the glass doors into the marble lobby.

To the right were three silver elevator doors and to my left a desk with a security guard, eying me up and down. I turned to the right and stopped in front of the elevators, my hand floating above the button. Which floor was his apartment on?

'_3? Was it three? 4? No that doesn't sound right. 5! That__'__s the one level 5.' _The My mind was a whirlwind of thoughts as I hesitantly entered the spacious elevator.

The elevator sprung to life as soon as I stepped inside and pushed the button to Edward's floor. As the elevator rose I began to doubt myself, my head was telling me to leave but my heart protested. It wanted to know more about Edward and how he seemed to have such control and reign over my emotions.

The bell signalling the elevator had reached floor 5 broke me out of my musings. The silver doors parted and I stepped out onto the 5th floor, only to find the double cream doors of Edward's penthouse apartment the only doors on the entire floor. I felt anxious and somewhat excited, I wanted to see Edward again and tonight was my chance.

'_Snap out of it Bella.' _My brain jostled me into the right train of thought as I moved to stand in front of his door.

I gently pressed the small white button next to the door and waited, biting my lip as I always did when I was nervous. After what felt like a lifetime, the door opened in front of me and there he stood, in all his glory.

He was even more handsome than I remembered, his auburn hair hung messy over his face, his eyes locking with mine, a pleasant grin forming on his face, blinding me with his pearl teeth. Without speaking he ushered me inside; the apartment was spectacular as I stood in the middle of the entryway. I had to take a deep breath to steady myself, my brain was in complete overdrive.

'_This place is amazing. He has great taste, look at that view! _My brain buzzed.

Edward disappeared into the kitchen as I walked into the lounge room and sat on the over-priced suede sofa. He remerged second later with two glasses of champagne and a wine cooler. He placed himself next to me on the sofa.

"Bella," his voice made my body jump slightly."I invited you here tonight, for us to have a good time; I do not wish to make you uncomfortable".  
I was slightly tense as he moved closer to me, whispering in my ear. "Now relax love. I promise you will enjoy yourself tonight." I immediately relaxed, his voice both calming me and making me nervous. "Your apartment is absolutely stunning Edward and thank you for inviting me."  
_  
_  
He took my hand in his and bought it to his lips gently kissing my palm, his lips were soft and electricity surged through my body. The feeling came and went all too quickly and left me wanting more of Edward's lips on my skin.

"I made us dinner. Are you hungry?" he questioned shortly after.

"Famished." I replied, blushing as he took my hand and led me into the dining room.

There in the centre of the room was a circular glass table with soft glowing candles in the middle. Edward pulled out my chair as I sat down at the beautiful table, admiring the view from the window facing the city surrounding the apartment. Edward took his own seat as I admired the baby piano in the corner shining like a beacon from the lights outside.

"Do you play?" I asked, turning to the piano.

"A little, but if I share all my secrets tonight, you wont want to come back." He teased, another grin forming bigger than before.

"Bon Appetite." He announced as he pulled the metal cover off the mouth watering food in front of me. The food tasted as good as it smelled and I soon finished the meal.

"That was exquisite. Thank you."

"Your most welcome, Bella." My heart skipped a beat every time my name left his lips.

He reached for my hand again, leading me back into the lounge in front of a fire place in which I failed to notice upon my arrival.

Edward had placed a soft blanket a few feet from the blazing fire, with candles burning on the mantle piece.

He spoke quietly. "I figured we could get to know each other a little better and enjoy some champagne in the process."  
I nodded and sat down, careful not to ruin the black cocktail dress Alice had lent me. I told her I was attending a charity function at last minutes notice and needed her immediate help. Alice being Alice had left work early to play 'Bella Barbie', I however would never admit to her that I actually liked how I looked tonight, confident, sexy and still elegant.

"How about we play 20 questions?" I suggested as Edward poured us both a glass of champagne.

"I'll go first."

"How long have you been married?" His question caught me off guard, I'd been so distracted by dinner and champagne I had forgotten about Jacob. Edward waited for me to process my answer, but I didn't feel the need to hide from Edward.

"Almost two years. We met at my first charity function, he and I had such common goals and interest we clicked I guess. We had been dating almost a year when my dad decided Billy Black, Jacob's father would be a solid business partner and soon after that we were engaged; now 18 months later Jacob is always away on business and I write to pass the time." I leaned further back into the lounge and took a tentative sip of my champagne.

"What about you? Do you like being married to um.." I paused to remember his wife's name. "Tanya; the famous supermodel." My voice was slightly sarcastic, letting Edward see my views on supermodels.

"Tanya and I were placed in a similar situation, however we married for the sake of old money staying amongst old money families. You see the Cullen's have always held a social standing in society same with the Denali's. This making the youngest son somewhat promised to the youngest daughter. Therefore Tanya and myself were always going to marry each other, over time I grew to love her." Edward, I noticed had a distant look in his eyes. "But I wish I had been given the chance at real mind blowing love." _  
_

I sat listening attentively; he was such a gentlemen; marrying a girl for his family. His story made me feel a lot closer to him.

"Why write about sexual desires? Why not vampires and werewolf's or something like that?" His tone was light and curious, his voice husky and mischievous.

I grinned at Edward and spoke. "Sex sells. You know that, everyone wants to please someone else sexually, its human nature to want to have sex or read about sex. So I did some research and found out who likes what and how, jammed it into a 300 page novel and placed a sexual cover on the front and people continue to buy it."  
It was my turn to ask a question now, my mood was much lighter as the champagne flowed more freely between us as we spoke about several topics; music, books, life, love and now the only topic left was sex.

After finishing my second glass of champagne it was once again my turn to question Edward. I decided to be forward and catch him out of his comfort zone.

Crawling across the blanket, I sat extremely close and whispered in his ear "My question to you," I didn't know what had come over me to make me ask him something so personal. "Is; what's your sexual fantasy?" Our eyes met and in that moment our lips touched, the electricity sprung to life again racing through my veins making my skin hot as his hands wound their way up my neck.

Our tongues met and danced together as our kiss deepened, he broke the kiss as quickly as it started and panted. After gaining his composure he spoke. "You're my fantasy Bella, you're the girl I dream of. Whenever you're in the same room as me you drive me crazy. You're doing it right now, in that dress. Since the moment I met you all I wanted to do was take you as my own, make you scream my name. I want you Bella, and I know you want me too."

His words echoed through my brain as my mind processed our mind-blowing kiss, my skin tingling from his touch. He wanted me, but did I want him? That was the million dollar question; could I be the other woman? Would I let myself be the other woman?

All my thoughts disappeared as he ran his hand down my arm and all I felt was lust, pure lust. I needed to be close to Edward and I could see in his eyes he needed me just as much.

I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine once again; deepening the kiss he lowered us down onto the rug, our bodies close. The electricity surged again, pushing all thoughts from my mind and rejecting my capacity to think clearly. Edwards soft hand caressed my neck as he kissed my jaw, travelling down to gently suck on my collarbone.

I moaned softly as his hands travelled up my legs and around my hips as I ran my hands through his dishevelled hair. He forcefully slid my dress up and off my hips and over my shoulders, throwing it aside.

My arms went to his shirt as I struggled to concentrate; Edward's hands cupped my breasts, his fingers grazing over the lace material making me gasp. His thumb rolled over my nipple's before slipping behind my back to undo the clasp and remove the offensive garment.

Releasing the final button from its place, his shirt fell off his shoulders revealing his chiselled and defined chest. I moved my hands to his belt buckle and unhooked before pulling it through Edward's pants.

He unzipped his pants and I watched them as they feel down his legs, my breath caught in my throat. Apparently Edward went commando.

I couldn't help but let my gaze slip down to admire his assets. He was a god and was even more perfect without the clothes. All that separated us were my thin lace panties and Edward soon got to work in remedying the situation.

His fingers grazed over the thin fabric as our lips met again, our tongues came out to play with each other and the kiss this time was more aggressive than before as we both fought for control.

His fingers teased me as he slipped the garment easily down my thighs, strewn across the room to join my dress. Butterflies were fluttering around my stomach as my heart rate sped up as his fingers flicked across my clit. I moaned in pleasure and frustration.

"Edward stop teasing me." I groaned, half whispered.

"Oh baby," he whispered huskily. "I'm not teasing." I bit back a moan as he slip one finger inside me, he pumped a few times before sliding a second finger in. I gasped. His movements became faster and my back arched up off the floor.

I could feel the all too familiar flutters in the pit of my stomach and knew I was on the verge of climax. Edward must have felt my walls begin to tighten as he suddenly pulled away, placing his hands on my hips.

I groaned again throwing my head back in frustration.

"Not yet baby. You can find release only when I tell you." His velvet voice in my ear sent shivers down my spine as he positioned himself at my entrance. He came into me with one thrust, my back arched off the floor again and I gasped as he drove deeper. "God Bella you're gorgeous." He panted slowly sliding in and out. My hands raked their way down his back and cupped his bottom, pulling him closer to me.

Our pace increased and soon I was so close to climax, the electricity in my stomach grew into knots and my walls began to tighten. Edward was just as close to release as I was, sweat forming on his brow as he thrust in and out, panting and whispering words into my ear. "Scream for me."

Who was I to refuse him when his hips surged forward and his hand came down to play with my clit. My body shook and both Edward and I climax together my nails digging into his back as I yelled his name out in pure ecstasy.

Edward rolled off me and fell limp beside me as we panted from exertion.

He turned to look at me a smile that turned into a smirk when I sat up and began looking for my clothes.

"Where do you think your going?" he questioned.

"Looking for my clothes. Do you have a problem with that?" I teased.

"I'm not done with you yet," he teased pulling me back under him. I could feel his member harden against my thigh and I knew I was in for a long night. Not once did I think of Jacob.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: 'A' Game  
**  
The sun shone lazily through the thick curtains in Edward's master bedroom.

I scanned my brain for a glimpse of how we got here the previous night. I remembered the two of us stammering down the long hallway, Edward pressing me from wall to wall, our bodies close. Our actions were hungry and lustful as he searched for the doorway to the master suite.

Gently moving Edward's strong arm from my waist, I grabbed the sheet from the bed and slowly ventured into the other room to find my clothes.

Searching the lounge, I found my dress thrown over the back of the couch and my bra near the window. My panties were nowhere to be found.

As I continued my search, Edward's half naked body appeared from the hallway, his hair extremely disheveled, making him look like a drunken rock-star. His chiseled chest was bare and the other bed sheet hung low on his hips.

He slid next to me on the couch, placing soft butterfly kisses on my neck as I untangled my dress. His breath on my neck caused my heart to skip a beat.

He spoke quietly, his voice husky and rough "Good morning, beautiful Bella, how about some breakfast?"

I nodded, looking at the clock above the arch to the dining room, registering that it was only 8:30 and I needed to be in the office by ten to meet my deadline for this month's edition.

"Do you mind if I shower before breakfast?" I questioned.

"Do you want some company?" His voice dripped sex. How could I resist that offer? My mind began to wonder what Edward's soaked body looked like.

I was distracted by Edward's hands snaking around my body as he traced his majestic fingers across my hips, landing on the inside of my right thigh.

My back arched as he pressed me closer to his now hard erection as he led us to the bathroom in the master suite. The bathroom contained a large glass twin shower that was screaming our names.

He removed his hands as I watched him fiddle with the temperature settings of the shower, then dragging me into the shower as his fingers separated us from the linen.

Our tongues danced as the warm water ignited the fire between us, his hands caressing my body. Wandering down my neck, my breasts, my hips, making me moan in pleasure. My legs went to his waist as my desire took over. "Edward," I moaned "I need you" I whimpered as he roughly pushed us against the glass wall, his hands gliding down my backside to support me.

He grinned at me as he rubbed his member against my entrance. My back arched at the touch and my skin set on fire.

With one swift movement, he was moving inside me. I screamed out in ecstasy as Edward pumped into me, our hips gyrating together, meeting every lustful thrust.

His fingers began teasing my nipples as I approached climax. I began to suck on his earlobe, working my way down to his neck, before feeling the need to meet his hungry kisses and eager tongue.

The sex was rushed and forceful and within minutes, I felt our climaxes strike, forcing my toes to curl and me cry out, holding Edward for support as he moaned out loud, grateful for the release.

Detaching my legs from Edward's waist, he proceeded to wash my back and soon, we were sitting at the breakfast bar in his kitchen.

The silence was somewhat comfortable. However, there was a sense of awkwardness in the air. _What did we have in common besides sex? And what happens no? I don't want to be a mistress._ My brain fought to make sense of my current situation.

"Will I see you tonight?" he asked, breaking the silence. My heart stopped. _Did I want to see him again? Was this a one time thing?_

"Here's the thing Edward… what exactly are we doing? I know that we are having sex, but what about after the sex. We're both married and I just don't see this working out. Plus, everyone in New York knows who you are. How will it look if the public finds out you had an affair with someone of little social status in New York? It will destroy your family and it will destroy your wife. I know that if Jacob were to cheat on me, I'd be crushed and I just don't think that I can do it to him anymore than I have already."

His face was serious, not giving any sort of emotion away. After what felt like a life-time, he spoke. His voice was harsh "I don't believe any of that for a second and I know you don't either. You know why I married Tanya, I don't love her! And you don't love your husband. How can you love a man that is never around?" His voice was louder now.

I stood up to leave, but his strong arms pulled me back. My eyes welled up with tears as his words sunk in and one lone tear rolled down my cheek.

"Don't touch me, Edward." I shrieked.

"Bella please, don't leave." I turned to him, my eyes dark and forceful. My arm moved without my approval, slapping Edward across the face.

"How dare you tell me who I love and who I don't! Jacob is a good man" I screamed.

Edward's face was shocked and a little remorseful. I turned to leave once again, but was pulled back into his intrusive arm. His soft lips grazed mine as passion burned in his eyes. My mind had completely forgotten why it was angry and betrayed my body, allowing me to kiss back with as much force as before. Both of us were fighting for more complete control.

I pulled away, gasping for air.

"That was the sexiest thing a woman has ever done to me. The way you hit me with such emotion, anger, and passion; you make me feel so fucking alive, Bella, don't you see that?"

Shock found my face. Had he heard what I had said just 15 seconds earlier? "I...have...to...go" I stuttered.

Taking my bag, I headed out the door, down the elevator, and onto the now busy street.

The day passed by in a blur of black and white. Nothing about today seemed normal. I woke up in another man's apartment, who told me exactly what my worst fear was. My marriage was based upon money, not love.

My perfect marriage was just a social illusion to make us a power couple in a town where power and money was almost as important as sex.

Sex with Jacob was soft and gentle, always aiming to please me, but never to tease me.

Edward, on the other hand, was willing to tease me until I screamed and cried. He claimed me as his and refused any other answer. He made Jacob a non-existent factor of my life by a single touch. Just the thought of Edward's soft hands caressing my body caused my skin to burn.

Meeting my deadline ahead of schedule, I decided to head home and write the fifth chapter of my new novel.

_"April knew their affair could destroy both of their marriages. She fought long and hard, but soon enough, Christian would wear her down and she would be left vulnerable to his dazzling wit. April loved her husband, but they were not soul-mates. She craved Christian and Christian's desire burnt like a wild flame for her. The only thing she feared was discovery."_I was torn from my writing to the persistent buzzing of my cell phone across the desk.

A text message from whom else. Edward.

_"I found your panties."_That's what the entire message said. I looked at the phone, confused until it buzzed again a few seconds later.

_"What are you wearing?"_I laughed. He was teasing me and I found myself enjoying every minute of it.

_"Well, not my panties obviously; can I have them back? They're my favorite pair."_His reply was a typical Edward answer. Teasing me. Taunting me without actually touching me.

_"I think I'll keep them, hold them close to me, as I remember how your toes curled in the shower this morning… unless you come and get them yourself, but you risk losing the ones you are wearing currently as well."_

My skin burned red with the blush that was creeping up my cheeks.

He knew how to play the seductive game. I was now submerged in it, addicted to the man that was not my husband and no rehab could help me.

I needed Edward Cullen.

My fingers pressed the small keypad between my hands, replying to his texts once again.

_"I always was a gambler. Meet me tonight and find out the stakes. However, baby, bring you're 'a' game or risk it all."_

The phone buzzed again

_"My place or yours?"_

"_Yours of course. I like the view. 9 o' clock"_

I was playing the game and I was enjoying myself. However, it was time to up the ante.

* * *

The door was open when I got to Edward's apartment that night. Letting myself in, I was curious to know where he was and what he was doing that kept him so busy that he could not to greet me.

Entering the master bedroom, I was taken by surprise as I was forced against a wall by two large, masculine hands; my hands grazing his already naked body.

Edward's smell intoxicated my senses, his arms moving roughly across my body to my hips. Our tongues were wild, like animals in heat.

He was bringing the game. I asked him to play and boy was he bringing his 'a' game.

My brain was thrown into overdrive as he hungrily removed the offensive garments away from my body.

Bra.

Panties.

Skirt.

All gone.

His fingers grazed my heated centre as he teased me, making me groan in frustration. His fingers ventured further down my hips, searching impatiently for greater access. He rubbed his thumb against my clit as he slid two fingers into my wet sex. This was pure torture. His fingers played me like a violin, plucking just the right strings that caused me to cry out louder.

His pace grew as he moved faster within me, my body covered in a thin layer of sweat. He pulled his fingers out of me before I could achieve my highly needed release. He forced us off the wall, causing us to land heavily on the bed. His hips met mine forcefully. I could feel his erection, hard as stone, teasing my entrance.

"Edward." I panted.

"Sorry, love, but I want to be inside of you when you come." He breathed, taking my earlobe into his mouth, causing me to moan.

My moaning did the trick and within seconds, we were moving fast and hard, his erection deep within me, completing the missing pieces of my life.

Our climaxes reached all too quickly as he pulled out and rolled onto his back leaving me panting for air beside him. After gaining some composure I leaned my body up and looked towards Edward.

He laid face up at the ceiling, still panting. I shifted closer and placed kisses on his soft lips.

"That. Was. Incredible." I spoke between kisses

He pulled me into an embrace. We began to kiss softly and sweetly, his hands caressing my arms and neck.

In the distance, a faint, distinctive tune was playing in my purse in the doorway. I must have dropped it as I was being ambushed by Edward earlier this evening.

I kissed Edward's cheek and stepped out of the bed to answer the phone. My sister, Alice, was supposed to call for her weekly report. Friday nights at 10:30, Alice and I would always talk for approximately half an hour, just for some sisterly time together as we both had hectic schedules.

"Bella, don't answer that, get your fine body back in this bed now." Edward commented as I crossed the room.

Poking my tongue out at him, I reached for the purse and retrieved my cell phone from the inner pocket.

_'Unknown Caller'_ the screen read

"Hello, Bella Swan's phone." I answered in my most professional 'writer' voice.

"Are you always so formal with your husband?" the deep voice on the other line stated.

I stood in a moment of shock. I was never a very good liar and Jacob had a way of knowing when I was. I tried to gather my composure and spoke.

"Jake?"

**

* * *

****Here is chapter 5**

**I deleted all the un wanted author notes etc so now there is only chapters!**

**Thanks a bucnh to ThanksForTheVemon for being my guest beta for this chapter!**

**I couldnt help myself with the poker terms!**

**Love your thoughts as always plus did anyone see the end coming?**

**Sorry to leave it on a cliffie!**

**xx**

**Obsessedteenager!**

BTW!! It appears by deleting the author notes and beta reuquest i have stuffed up everyone reviews! im soooo sorry and to all my loyal reviewers! Please feel free to send me a message from my profile if you want to make a comment or review about my chapter as i apoligise for my mistake!

NOTE TO SELF DONT DELETE THE AUTHOR NOTES!

LOL


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

Ok i know what you're saying wait did i actually get an email saying Obsess3d actually uploaded a new chapter after 2 months!!  
Well im sooooooo sorrry!!!!!!!  
I dont know what happened but to make it up too you i will upload another chapter later today or tomorrow its already finished and everything!!!**

**This chapter was written by ThankYouForTheVenom08 who is a awesome friend and inspires me too write and without her i wouldnt have updated at all! So check out her stuff its awesome!**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**Authors NOTE**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"Sorry, love, but I want to be inside of you when you come." I blew into her delicate ear before taking the lobe into my mouth. I could never get enough of this woman. She made all of my will-power move to the back burner of my mind. God, she was my kryptonite.

The moan she let out softly as I continued my ministrations on her ear was just so damn heavenly. I think it might be my new favorite sound.

I slipped into her slick wetness in a heartbeat, already addicted to _her_. Her hands clawed at my back harshly as she scrunched her face in pleasure. I kissed everywhere I could reach, her neck seeming to be my favorite spot.

We moved fast and hard like two lust-crazed teenagers. I angled my hips in the most miniscule of ways, but it was enough to coax an orgasm that sent her shivering in my arms.

She was so beautiful in the throes of passion. Her hair was sweaty and matted to her neck and forehead. Those chocolate eyes were squeezed shut tightly, twitching as she gasped and thrashed. The beautiful blush she normally wore was now drowning her creamy, white skin.

Aphrodite in person.

With her walls milking me so tightly, I spilled into her hot and wet. I cried out her name, slightly muffled by the smooth skin of her collarbone. I gave it a playful nip before sliding out of her.

I flipped onto my back, staring at the ceiling. Bella laid her curvy body across mine in an enticing, but also innocent fashion. I sighed in contentment. The happiest I had been in years. That's where I felt the waves of guilt. How could I be doing this to my wife? To Bella's husband, too.

My thoughts were momentarily distracted when Bella started placing soft kisses to each of my lips separately before pulling me into a long, sweet kiss.

My fingers took the liberty of dancing across her creamy flesh. She shivered delicately and goose bumps formed on her flawless skin.

I smirked lovingly.

I wanted to speak; say something sweet, caring even, to her. She locked her eyes with mine and I just couldn't find words for her. She took my breath away with a single look.

And I abso-fucking-lutely loved every bit of it.

But, alas, all good things must come to an end.

Her phone rang.

Damn.

She wretched herself away from me.

I took solace in the fact that she did it grudgingly.

She was just as addicted as I was.

"Bella, don't answer that, get your fine body back in this bed now." I whined as she crossed the room. I wanted it to sound more authoritative, but I sounded like some pre-pubescent douche bag.

The things this minx did to me.

Although, I do have to say that the view from her was pretty damn good. She didn't bring anything to cover herself with, meaning she was left in her birthday suit, ass facing me. I wanted to bend her over that counter in the bathroom and screw her six ways from Sunday. Oh, but it wouldn't be just screwing anymore.

I felt my cock twitch when her smooth thigh muscles grew taut as she bent down to retrieve her phone from the haphazard pile of clothes near my bathroom. If only they were wrapped around my hips. Little Ed did another jump.

"Bella, I need help." I teased. Her shoulders tightened as she murmured quickly into her phone.

She turned to face me, mouthing 'shut the hell up, now' to me.

What?

The fuck?

She snapped her phone shut before sinking to the floor with a quiet cry.

I was up on my feet before she reached the ground. I cradled her warm body to mine and she buried her head into my chest. Her tears made trails across my bare chest. She shook violently in my arms.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" I questioned, scared at her sudden change in demeanor.

"H-he c-c-called me." She sniffed.

"Who?" I coaxed. Oh, I had an idea who. I just let myself be in my own ignorant bubble. For now.

"Jake." She croaked out, crushing her face further into my chest, nails piercing my shoulders painfully.

My face went slack with realization and my blood boiled.

"He-he heard you." Fuck, I ruined everything with my big mouth. "I convinced him that you were just someone from work that needed help on an article. He isn't the wiser." She whispered.

"I'm sorry you had to lie, love. I'm so sorry for getting you in this mess." Only, I wasn't.

"It's my fault, too, Edward." Please, don't say that.

"But mostly mine. I was the one who kept pushing you to come here." I whispered into her small ear, placing a soft kiss on the smooth skin behind it.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't have come if I didn't want this just as bad." She murmured. "I let myself fall for you because I wanted it so damn much."

I should have felt regret, guilt, anything but what I was feeling now.

I was euphoric that she wanted, no _craved_, me the way I did her.

Definitely going to hell in a hand basket.

We sat in that uncomfortable position for what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes before I felt her starting to doze off in an exhausted sleep.

I brought her to my bed, placing her down gently, my heart swelling at seeing her sprawled across my bed. Her chocolate waves fanned out across the white pillows, chest rising and falling steadily in time with her breathing. She mumbled something inaudible before turning on her side, back facing me.

I gathered her in my arms, snuggling her body flush against mine as I pulled the blanket around us.

I wasn't tired, that's for sure.

And without Bella awake as a distraction, it gave me time to think about this. About everything we had done.

All those vows we both took on our wedding days were broken. I couldn't find in me to care.

I wanted _this _to be my life. Waking up to Bella in my arms, not Tanya. Having Bella greet me at the door every evening when I got home from work. I wanted to see her belly grown larger with _our_ child. No fake society smiles. Just real, full out in love, smiles.

I was so fucking sick to be thinking such things while my wife was off, thinking I was remaining faithful. Thinking these things of a _married _woman.

But, again, I couldn't find it in me to give a damn.

I was so selfish and again, definitely going to hell.

The thrill of the chase, the forbidden essence of the relationship I originally wanted was no longer a factor to decisions, this woman; this angel has me under a spell; I sat their holding her, worrying about the day she would leave.

But for now I was happy.

Which is why I prolonged this state of oblivious happiness I got when holding this angel in my arms the whole night, my name falling off her lips every now and then.

For now, I was in heaven tonight, right now, this moment nothing else mattered.

**

* * *

**

**Next chapter will be posted tomorrow**

**R&R!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another update! :D  
I wrote this and am very happy with this chapter! I actually dont hate writing for Jacobs POV  
Some people asked for the opinions of the other spouses so here is Jacob to give you his story!  
Enjoy  
R.R because you love me!  
Thanks to Bronzedhairgirl620 for betaing this chapter for me, making it as best it can be even though she is a team edward supporter to the fullest!!! I appreciate it muchly  
AND  
ThanksForYourVemon82 for giving me ideas while writing this chapter!!**

Im also not sure when the next one will be out but i will try not to make it another 2 month drought!

Obsess3d__

* * *

Jacob POV

LAX was always busy this time of year. Summer was fast approaching and everyone came here for the sun, and of course, the beautiful women. I was here for the cars, and I only had one women on my mind and it wouldn't be long still I could see her again.

The long flight had left me slightly sluggish and irritable, and the lengthy and somewhat time-consuming line to depart the airplane did not help improve my mood.

I didn't really enjoy flying, however for this event it was necessary and I was willing to make the effort to fly from New York to Los Angeles for the annual Sports Car Convention. However, this also involved me leaving Bella; a sacrifice which had to be made.

Throughout the flight I had several ditzy flight attendants offer their assistance while shamelessly flirting with me in their low-cut uniforms.

Note to self: Join the _Mile High Club_. I respectfully declined, but not before sneaking a glance down the petite blonde's chest as she took the drink away. "Black, lace… hot." I thought to myself as she continued down the aisle, her skirt high upon her creamy thighs.

Was a man not allowed to look?

The main terminal was full of tourists and families waiting to collect their loved ones. I knew only one person would be here to greet me, as she was every year. The crowds lingered in front of the baggage claim.

I fought through the mass and waited impatiently for my bag to appear on the painfully sluggish conveyor belt. After several minutes of watching several identical suitcases glide by, mine appeared, and I snatched it up before having to wait any longer in this cluster of people.

I forced my way through the happy families and the groups of partners passionately making out behind the red ropes that constricted their access to the arrivals area. As the masses finally parted I searched the airport for her, my LA girl, I called her.

Every year she and I would enjoy the fun, the sun and of course the bedroom, in addition to last year's kitchen, bathroom and bar.

She is not a mistress, as some might call her; too old-fashioned for my liking. She is just my LA girl. As my patience grew thin I spotted her through the crystal glass windows, leaning against the fiery red sports car located among the crowd of taxis.

I stopped, gaping at her beauty. Her long blonde hair hung low down her back, blowing in the wind as her bangs covered her beautiful blue eyes and pale face. She wore a thigh length sundress; white and strappy, with heels.

I always considered myself a thigh and breast guy and LA girl had it all; the body of a model. My model.

Wondering through the crowds of gorgeous women, I couldn't help but admire gods' most beautiful gift to men. Their dresses revealed just enough as they walked toward their cabs, many with men unworthy of their beauty.

LA girl was talking on her cell phone when I appeared closer to the car, and she quickly ushered the conversation to a close and hung up, obviously eager to see me. Her lips sparkled like diamonds, her berry lipstick glistening in the sun when she opened her mouth to greet me.

Before conversations could begin I pulled her into a strong embrace our lips in perfect sync as my tongue danced inside her mouth. My hands ran up her back to her neck, smiling in between breaths of air.

"Nice to see you too baby, have a good flight?" Her seductive purr made my crotch twitch slightly as I pulled her hair off her face to bask in her beauty.

"To be as expected; shameless flight attendants and turbulence. Never better." My voice filled with sarcasm as I softly caressed her pink cheeks before continuing to speak. "And I missed you too baby."

"Lets get out of here." She offered suggestively, grabbing my bags off the ground as she stammered over to the boot of the car.

"I'm driving."

It was more of a statement then a request as she sat obediently beside me as the sun streamed down on her honey blonde hair, her thick sunglasses disguising her pale eyes.

Pulling out of the sea of taxi's into the busy LA freeways, the exotic car purred softly as we streamed through the thick bustle on the Los Angeles streets.

My need for speed took over as the wind tunneled through the convertible, sending wind gushing under the thin sundress revealing soft lace panties- my favorite. Taking her hand in mine I rubbed small circles on her palm, her face softening and a sweet smile causing her cheeks to flush.

Blushing reminded me of Bella. She is a different part of my life, a part I wish I could truly love, but it just didn't work that way. The passion left the marriage soon after it started and never fully recovered.

We still stay married for her father's sake and for our own personal agendas. How else do you think I could gain the life I've always wanted; the career I dreamed about since college and sitting beside me the bombshell that hit me from all corners.

She was just what the doctor ordered to satisfy the needs my wife couldn't so I did what any man did would: look elsewhere.

I know how this sounds and it's just how it is. I am Jacob Black, and nothing can change that. I love woman- their smell, their touch, the way they scream my name. A new girl every few weeks; it's just how I am. Bella didn't know and that's the way it should stay.

* * *

Downtown Los Angeles was known for its glamorous hotels and apartment buildings. I, being lucky enough, happened to own an apartment in the luxurious Marriott. It was a gift for Bella and me as a one- year wedding anniversary present.

All I can say is thank you dad to the apartment I considered my second home. Here I felt safe from the media as the hotel respected my privacy, never batting an eyelash towards the women who accompany me on my many business trips to the wonderful city.

David, head of the concierge, greeted me as I marched through the sliding doors out of the sticky humidity. David was first and foremost an ass-kisser; he was also the only person I trust to keep my secrets in fact a secret.

The apartment was located on the 10th floor just high enough to show my wealth and status but not too low to the lobby. The perfect location to bring my '_LA girls.' _While I loosened my tie and positioned myself comfortably on the leather couch, I racked my mind to remember their names or something special about them.

Jessica, the dancer and human pretzel; she was highly flexible and could bend and twist her body in ways that were highly erotic.

However, despite her erotic behavior, she was the dumbest girl you will ever meet. She asked me how to spell 'orange,' making me understand she was completely dense.

Lauren… the hand job's from that girl, any place, anytime. She once gave it to me in the line at the supermarket. Let's just say it brings a new meaning to 'clean up on aisle 5.' Man, she was incredibly sexy.

She however annoyed me with her constant bickering; the girl didn't shut the fuck up. I soon disposed of her; she was handy but that was about it.

Isabelle… no not Bella, just Isabelle, was by far my favorite of the lot, married to a man who didn't appreciate her beauty and she was fucking incredible in the sack.

She was insatiable and I loved satisfying her. She offered an element of danger to the affair; you know what they say, the forbidden fruit is always the sweetest, and she tasted good.

Last but never least, my current LA girl, legs for days and had expensive taste in lingerie that drove me crazy. Lack of passion in her life led her to me; she is different from the other LA girls.

She has lasted the longest anyways; the others were repeaters for a few trips but this girl drove me crazy with her feminine wiles. The way she moaned my name during sex was literally orgasmic, and she did this thing with her back…

My train of though was interrupted from by a pair of silver stilettos appearing in the door way followed by a tanned thigh. Pushing myself off the couch I ventured to the leg knelling in front of it, placing chaste kisses along the exposed skin.

Her laughter turned me on as she instructed me to return to the couch like always. She emerged in the door way to reveal a black baby-doll, one of her finest by far, sauntering over to me and straddling her slender body on my lap.

"Welcome home baby." Her voice purred in my ear, our hips touching causing me to groan enthusiastically.

Hands roaming her side playing with the flimsy baby-doll as she squirmed slightly under my forceful touch. Our eyes meeting black, full of lust and hunger.

Desire consumed us as my lips found hers in a forceful embrace as our tongues clashed and danced in fierce circles of lust, my hands tracing torturous patterns up her inner thighs. A moan escaped her lips, whispering my name in between kisses causing my pants to tightening beneath her with every word she spoke.

She was a vixen, Aphrodite in person; a goddess of lust and amazing beauty.

Her baby-doll was soon removed as she worked on undoing the zipper of my pants, her perky tits against my face as I took a soft pink nipple into my mouth, causing her to moan and arch her back.

Seconds later my pants were around my ankles and she delicate fingers were caressing me, tracing patterns of torture like I had done to her.

"God Tanya; you have no idea how much I want you right now." My voice husky and low as I gasped under her touch.

"Jacob, baby, I want you so bad." Her voice pleading as she perched herself back up on my legs, slowly slipping onto the erect solider standing to attention between my legs.

Our pace quickened as we bounced on the couch, thrusting deep within her heated core. Her back arched as we both reach a needed release, grunting and moaning each other's names before collapsing.

"That was incredible." She moaned through our heavy breathing as she placed her lips along my neck, suggesting a round two. Fucking insatiable; got to love it.

Her eyes once again black as her desire and need grew. I brushed the hair from her face, tucking it behind her ears. Placing a few softer kisses along her neck as my fingers grazed the folds between her thighs, gently flicking all her sensitive spots.

Her actions spoke lower than her words as she struggled for speech. Gliding one finger slowly inside, her back arched as she bucked her hips for more, bringing our bodies closer together.

Another finger, a groan and a giggle of pleasure as I picked up the pace, her body heaved, eyes grew heavy as she struggled to keep them open.

"Look at me."

Another commandment, not a question or suggestion. I wanted to see my work in action. Just as she reached climax a vibrating object on the coffee table in front of us flashed brightly.

Pulling out of a now frustrated Tanya, I read the message that the meeting with the car editors of 'Speed' was bought forward an hour and as editor in chief of 'Rush,' it was my responsibility to be their on time.

Grunting slightly I searched the apartment for my pressed black suit that Bella bought me for Christmas, and soon after finding it I kissed a extremely horny Tanya goodbye and left the comfort of my home back into the busy Los Angeles streets.

* * *

The meeting dragged on for too long; all we talked about was mindless drabble. On the way to the convention I decided to call Bella as I was yet to check in and was best to do it while Tanya wasn't with me.

Taking the phone to my ear, a sweet voice I recognized as Bella's personal assistant Michaella, informed me that Bella was on a very important call and was asked not be disturbed. She asked if she would like Bella to call me back but I wasn't really worried. The call ended with me telling her not to tell Bella I rang and I would call her later in the week, possibly tomorrow after the convention.

_**Two days later**_

_**  
**_I was sitting in my study, spinning my cell phone around aimlessly on the glass desk in front of me, debating whether to call Bella again.

After several minutes of self reassurance that I could yet again tell another lie to my wife, I dialed her number from the desk in the study and let it ring.

Her voice was formal and low when she answered.

"Bella Swan's phone." Her voice was slightly confused.

"Are you always so formal with your husband?"

"Jake?" She seemed surprised to hear from me, as if she wasn't expecting me to care at all, however she seem distant or worried about something.

"Its nice to hear from you, how is L.A? Bet you're enjoying the sun."

That wasn't all I was enjoying as images of Tanya laying naked on our leather couch appeared in my mind causing me to smile.

"Jake? Are you still there?" Bella's voice was soft on the other side of the phone

"Sorry, yes, I'm here now. How's your book coming?"

Her response was typical Bella: fine, meetings with publishers, etc. Pretty boring stuff, really.

In the background, I heard a male's voice. "Bella I need you."

This threw me off, as Bella wouldn't be the cheating kind. She is mine, and just because I didn't want her sexually didn't mean someone else could.

"Bella who is that?" My voice gaining rage as I spoke.

"No one Jake, just a new lawyer I'm dealing with for the book. You know, copyright laws and stuff. Nothing important. I have to go Jake; they need me to sign some papers." She was getting flustered and mumbled slightly.

Then the phone went dead and I was left to ponder the truth in my wife's words.

* * *

**_Read and Review!!!!!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Confessions**

A week had passed since my phone conversation with Jake that left me dazed in misery. I left in the middle of the night after Edward had drifted off to sleep and since then I have completely avoided Edward; his texts, flowers and especially his phone calls. I needed to ponder the consequences of my actions and the feelings or lack of feelings I felt for Jake verses my euphoric emotions for Edward.

'I love my husband, I love my husband' I chanted; over and over again to myself as I stared at the blank notepad on my laptop.

Since that night my steamy book on sexual confessions had been put on hold, I had non-fictional confessions to deal with first little own the ones I made up. It was so easy in books really boy meets girl; they fall in love and live happily ever after. There is never the idea of boy meets girl, girl and boy are both married to different people and hope to betray them both. It just didn't happen like that in real life.

How could I choose between the two of them Jacob, my life partner or Edward, my soul mate? The triangle hurt my head as I turned from my desk to the glare bouncing of the glass window of my office. I closed my eyes hoping to find the answer.

Edward or Jake. Edward or Jake. Edward or Jake. Edward or Jake. Edward or Jake. Edward or Jake.

As I pondered my cell phone rang loudly through the office.

_  
Alice_

My sisters name fast brightly as 'Barbie Girl' buzzed through the room. I never knew why she had to customise my ringtones but that's Alice for you.

I answered of course it was the safer option. Not answering the phone could result in extra shopping days and boy was I not in the mood to shop.

"Hello Alice"

"Bella, where the hell have you been all week?" her voice was overly hyper as normal she was the height of the pixie but had the energy of the energizer bunny.

"Sorry Alice, I've been amazingly busy with my writing. What's up?"

"Were going to lunch today, no complaints or arguing. Your taking the afternoon off and were going shopping, new clothes will do you good."

"Alice I really don't—"

" Cya at 1.30, you know the place, no arguing Bells" And the phone went dead.

I groaned and grunted as I forced myself out of my oversized office chair that was forming an indent of my ass from the continuous hours of sitting, staring and thinking. On the way out of the office I passed Michaella's desk and told her I was taking the afternoon off and to take a message if anyone rang.

I hailed a taxi to the cafe in which Alice and I met usually once a week. However with her new job and my book and cheating on my husband, we just haven't had the time.

She sat in the corner of the courtyard waiting with two coffees. I sighed always dependable when coffee is needed. Gosh I love my sister.

We sat down after hugs and coffee were exchanged and ordered the usual. Alice like always was first to speak.

"So Bells how's life? Jacob still in _Los Angeles _or wherever he disappears to these days"

Alice never really liked or trusted Jacob, she always said she had a sixth sense about guys and he was a rotten egg. But nothing has ever proven her distrust is legit.

"He's fine we haven't talked much while he's been away but we've both been busy with work and such so it's fine." My voice scratchy talking about Jacob made me think of Edward and the dilemma in my life.

"How's your new job Ali?" I'd been so preoccupied by my job and life to ask about hers; winner of the worst sister award goes to Bella Swan... Black.

She immediately jumped to the edge of her seat, telling me details about her new job and how nice everyone in the office is. She continued to talk for the next 20 minutes about work, which was a refreshing change to hearing my own thoughts all week. I sat attentively asking questions occasionally.

"----------- It's just so great working at the Cullen Company, it's just a breath of fresh air in my life."

The name snapped me out of my content bubble.

Cullen Company.

Edward Cullen.

I tried to remain composed to avoid Alice raising suspicion.

"Alice, who is your boss exactly?"

She laughed playfully

"Silly Bella, his name is Edward Cullen. I'm sure you guys must have been at some social event. He's married to some blonde-haired tart in a swimsuit. Totally incompatible if you ask me; he seems more of a quiet librarian type guy, not a slutty bikini model who's always away on _business_. Lucky for him he's still young can find someone else attractive and quiet with real beauty plus this is New York divorce is amazingly common. One word though PRE-NUP."

She laughed and giggled at her joke; as I choked on my food at the idea of Edward leaving his wife and us living happily ever after; or something similar. She continued on.

"He hasn't been in a good mood lately though, keeps waiting by the phone all day with his sad emerald eyes. Not sure who he's calling though always insists that he needs to call the number himself and that if anyone rings to put them straight through. He has done a complete 180 in a week, he went from somewhere over the rainbow to miserable."

"Anyways Bells; I have the best idea!"

"Alice. NO." I insisted

"Yes Bella; were going to go shopping and you're going to buy amazing clothes and be happy all afternoon."

I had lost the unwinnable fight like always, Alice won.

* * *

As we walked through the busy department store I noticed one kind of women that would be shopping at 2.30pm on a weekday. The Desperate Housewives'; you know the kind they marry rich and spend all day out socialising and buying clothes, spending their rich husband's money. That's them. The store was full of them.

Alice ushered me through the department store throwing clothes over her small but strong shopping arms. Alice knew how to shop better than anyone. She pushed me into a dressing room taking my handbag and placing it beside her on the comfy couch outside as she continued to pile clothes over the door for me to try on.

I was a victim of fashion; however it was the best fashion in New York. Shopping with Alice made anyone a victim.

After an hour of trying on clothes for Alice's sick enjoyment, I walked away with a halter dress, dress coat and several tops that showed way too much cleavage. As if shopping wasn't painful enough try my credit card bill.

Alice remained unusually quiet as we strolled through the bustling streets of New York. Biting the bullet I decided to break the silence.

"Ali is everything okie?"

"Bella" her voice confused. She pulled out my cell phone from her pocket.

"Why is the _Cullen Company_ calling you?"

Her question caught me off guard, panicking I used the same excuse on her as I did Jacob.

"They are helping me with copyright laws for my new book." The answer was plausible but of course not logical to Alice, she smelled a rat. I was busted for sure.

"Bella, don't lie to me. The number is Edward Cullen's private line; I only know it because he's my boss only his family and his wife call him on that number. Yet you have it saved in your phone. Tell me the truth" her expression was serious.

I couldn't keep it a secret I needed advice and guidance. Alice would know what to do.

" Alice, please don't tell Jacob"

"As if I'd tell Jacob anything I don't like him anyways, plus you haven't told me anything yet."

" I slept with Edward Cullen only a few times. We have been seeing each other but last week I panicked when we got busted by a phone call from Jake. So I've been avoiding his calls and I'm so confused Ali, I'm married to Jake but love Edward."

Love; the first time I used love and Edward Cullen in the same sentence and ever out loud.

Alice's expression was blank at first however soon cracked to a small smile, embracing me in a sisterly hug that warmed my heart; the hug made me feel like myself again and that Alice would help me make the tough choices.

She spoke after a minute of silence.

"You're the other women."

That's all she said, wasn't what I was expecting but still a start.

"Well Bella I think you need to see Edward and figure out what he wants to do because, from the expression on his face for the last week, he loves you too."

Alice was right. Of course she was; I needed to be with Edward but only a small part of me felt loyal to Jake. However was I really willing to leave my husband for Edward and would Edward leave Tanya for us to live happily ever after.

I wasn't sure but I needed to know. Alice and I hailed a cab it was time to face Edward and finally decided my future.

* * *

AN: This chapter was just inspired I know i havent updated in ages but writers block is a bitch and im so sorry. Im not sure about another chapter this week but ill definately work on it. BTW This chapter is also un-beta-ed.... I did a quick edit myself however may re-post it once its been re edited but for now here is the long asked for new chapter :)

REVIEWS?

Obsessed__


End file.
